parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ROCK DOG 5/transscript
(lionsgate nic thic productions reel fx and mandoo and then rock dog 5 in the white background freezes for 1 second and then it fades in black'' ''so then camera pans goes down in the snow mountain at night and then bodi and darma talking to each other in the couch) *bodi: darma *darma: yes bodi? *bodi: so since we got married and. what we want? *darma: kids? *bodi: yes so animals married to other animals and they will have mixed up animals *darma: bodi we become parents? *bodi: yes *darma: i can get on your bed *bodi: sure (bodi and darma went up stairs into bodi's room and they sit on the bed and then inside of darma's body and then darma's one sperm into the egg then the fox mastiff puppy inside of darma's belly and then outside of darma and then darma was pregnant bodi talks to darma) *bodi: darma are okay *darma: yes bodi and i'm pregnant *bodi: let me see *darma: okay (so then darma showed bodi see darma was pregnant and then bodi put darma to bodi's bed under blanket and then bodi sleep next to her and then they sleep and the next morning bodi and darma hangs out in the gaurd tower and then they talk) *bodi: darma this gel from the hostipital and the x-ray shows your belly (bodi turns on the x-ray to show darma's belly and then bodi puts the gel on darma's belly and bodi rubs gel on darma's belly) *darma: bodi. is it a boy or a girl *bodi: fox mastiff boy *darma: yes *bodi: this x-ray is showing your belly and our puppy is inside of you *darma: yes (so then bodi turns off the x-ray and then the sun went down at night bodi and darma went to bodi's bed and then they're fast asleep and 3 weeks later darma is feeling sick darma knows puppy is ready to be born and bodi came) *bodi: darma what's wrong *darma: i'm sick i give the puppy *grunt* birth my water broke! *bodi: don't worry darma i'll call riff and skozz and sheep doctors will help you (riff and skozz and two sheep doctors came to bodi just in time) *riff and skozz: what is bodi? *bodi: my wife darma is giving birth to the puppy *two sheep doctors: we will help her (so then riff and skozz holds darma's arms and two sheep doctors hold the towel for the puppy and bodi watched and then darma gives birth to the fox mastiff and then brodi was born two sheep doctors holds brodi) (baby brodi crying) *two sheep doctors: it's a fox mastiff puppy boy don't drop him he's tiny *darma: heh! c'mere that's right to mommy (so then darma hold brodi and then bodi and darma looks at brodi with tears) (baby brodi cried a little) *bodi: he's so small! *darma: look at those eyes *bodi: you did so good darma *darma: ah! he's looking a you! *bodi: he's so cute *darma: brodi i'll name you brodi *bodi: brodi you really name him? *darma: yes *bodi: i'll look at look at brodi *darma: brodi it's me your mommy *bodi: brodi i'm your daddy (bodi and darma kissed) *bodi and darma: oh we have kisses too (bodi and darma kissed brodi's cheek and then bodi holds brodi) bodi: brodi you know about uncle angus? yes you are. khampa a.k.a. my dad is going to be your great grandfarther (so then bodi and darma with brodi goes to bodi's bed and then they fast asleep with brodi) Category:Crybabies Category:Cry Babies Category:Characters who cry Category:Bodi and Darma Category:Babies Category:Rock Dog Characters Category:Rock Dog Spoofs Category:Vinnytovar